robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars video games
A couple of notes Just so you know, there's still a letter U under Stinger in the table. I'd change it, but I'm not sure what to change it to. Also, I added the new Merchandise category with the intention of creating the category straight after my edit, but my computer is being an idiot and not letting me create it, so I'd appreciate if somebody else would do it for me. Thank you. Christophee 15:38, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :I changed it to an "N" for not in the game. I honestly don't know what on earth the previous editor was on about. CBFan 15:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::It was a game that I'm not familiar with, so I didn't know whether Stinger was on it or not. By the way, I sorted out the problem on my computer and I have now created the new Merchandise category so nobody else needs to do it. Christophee 16:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Good thing I have all five games. Now we just need to expand the article a little. CBFan 18:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Release dates I'm really confused about the release dates. It makes no sense to me that the GBA game based on Series 4 was released in 2002, but the one based on Series 6 was released in 2001. Where can we find the official release dates for all the games? Christophee (talk) 13:15, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Actually I think I may have found the correct release date for Extreme Destruction (GBA), but I'm still not sure about Advanced Destruction. Christophee (talk) 13:25, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Roaming Robots game I know this may not be the right content for this wiki, but who has played this? (Please note that it just a downloadable trial) Sam (BAZINGA) 22:32, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Might as well give it a go now. However, I will tell you that as Roaming Robots information, particularly Roaming Robots media, as you're basically aware of already, is not the kind of thing that should be discussed on the talk page of a mainspace article. Perhaps in the future, make a user blog or forum page about it. Anyways, let's see how good this game is... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:18, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I had a go with it a couple of weeks back, it's pretty primitive but still very good, may invest in the full game when I get back. snowdog140 05:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Australian releases (and US PS2 AoD) The other day I found this site which has Australian covers for several of the Robot Wars games, nearly all of them, in fact. The site has the GBA version of Extreme Destruction listed but there's no cover. The only Australian one I've failed to find anywhere is the PC version of Arenas of Destruction. I've also found these pages on the Australian Classification Board website. Hopefully someone from Australia will be able to shed a little light on the issue. Somewhat releated to this I've also found a cover of a US PS2 version of AoD here. Are we sure that only the PC version of AoD came out in the US? StalwartUK 09:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :The only Australian user I know of is TG, and he's not around very often these days. Christophee (talk) 13:28, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Game Brief Why is this section on this page? ...especially since it's blank. Datovidny (talk) 16:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Unsure why. Should we remove it?--SpaceManiac888 (talk) 17:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Don't see why not. Looking at the history it's been there since the beginning but there's never been anything in it. StalwartUK 17:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :::How very strange that nobody has pointed this out before. I'll remove it now. Christophee (talk) 20:20, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Nerd³ 101 Nerd³ recently made a Let's Play video on the two GBA games, it's not really very useful but it is quite enjoyable. Found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCllmPM64UI Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:39, March 13, 2014 (UTC)